I Love You Always and Forever
by Art
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle are on a bit of a journey...Not just a journey on the map...but also a trip to each other's hearts


Standard Disclaimer: You know the drill, folks. Xena, Gabrielle, etc..All the people you see on the show that are in this story aren't mine. (DANG!) Also, any person or object that isn't on the show cannot be copied or used without the author's permission (A.K.A. MINE!), and is not to be copied for public use or for profit.  
  
Specific Story Disclaimers:  
  
  
  
Violence: Nope, none whatsoever. Oh wait, this isn't a Barbie/Ken story. Of course there is violence. But not too much. I give it a rating of PG-13. That's all. Oh yeah, there is also a little itty-bitty smidge of swearing. Whoops? Well come on. It is Xena and Gabrielle. Well, it's not too bad anyway.  
  
Subtext: Okay, yes, I do believe in the subtext and you can tell. It doesn't get too bad. I mean, well. Judge for yourself. I'm only 16 so it's not too graphic. But, if you're under 18, please either go ask permission from your parents/guardians (like I had to do, so I could write this) or find something else to read. There are plenty of good stories out there.  
  
Authors Note: I just wanted to say, this is my first shot at writing and I hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I Love You Always And Forever: A Story of Xena and Gabrielle  
  
  
  
The great bard, Gabrielle, awoke early in the morning. She leaned over to see if her friend had woken up yet, but to her surprise her friend was gone. "Where could she have disappeared to?" Gabrielle wondered. She might have gone to find breakfast or gone to bathe. Who knew? She decided to work up a fire and clean up their camp. All of a sudden she heard something from a bush a few feet away from her. "What was that?" Gabrielle asked herself. She moved her position and made herself face the bush. She continued on packing up the camp and starting the fire. A few minutes later she heard something behind her and she turned around quickly and to her surprise it was...  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Xena had traveled to a town nearby hoping that Gabrielle was still enjoying her sleep. Then, Xena found what she was looking for. A small scroll shop on the other side of town. She thought to herself, "You know Xena, this is your chance to do something nice for Gabrielle so that she realizes how much you love her." So, Xena made her way to the scroll shop, not really knowing whether to get her a brand new scroll or an already written story. Xena didn't have that much time so she had to choose quickly. "I know what to get her," she decided. After handing the owner fifty dinars, she left the shop quickly with the gift in her hand. After finding a comfortable spot to sit, she opened one of the scrolls she just bought her friend and started thinking of what to write. "Hmmmm?" Xena asked herself," What could I possibly say to let her know how much I love her?" She concentrated really hard at the blank scroll and before long she started writing until the tips of her fingers hurt. She let the poet inside her run free, releasing all of her feelings and emotions, exposing her true feelings toward her lover.  
  
******************  
  
  
  
"Ares, what are you doing here?" Gabrielle asked the God of War.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Gabrielle," Ares said confidently.  
  
"If you hurt me," Gabrielle threatened, " Xena would kill you. Or have you forgotten she knows how to kill a god."  
  
"Well," Ares exclaimed," You really are something you know that. I come here to make a nice conversation and the first thing you do is threaten me!! I find that very amusing. No really, that is why I like you so much."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gabrielle asked as she made her way to her trusty staff.  
  
"Oh, don't you know what I'm here for?" Ares asked.  
  
"Just what are you here for, Ares?" Gabrielle asked the God of War.  
  
"Well," Ares sighed," To tell you the truth."  
  
(Gabrielle mumbled underneath her breath," As if you could tell the truth")  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny," Ares said a little annoyed," Like I said, to tell you the truth, I'm here for 1 thing and 1 thing only. YOU!"  
  
Within a second of saying that, Ares jumped over and grabbed Gabrielle. Gabrielle yelled with a cry of surprise, and in an instant she was gone.  
  
******************  
  
  
  
When Xena made her way back to camp she noticed Gabrielle wasn't there. In fact, the bed's were rolled and packed and their wasn't anything there other than Gabrielle's personal pack, the supply pack, and a small fire. Xena didn't really think much about it. She thought Gabrielle had gone to fetch breakfast, so she put the surprise in Gabrielle's pack, when all of a sudden she saw footprints other than hers and to big to be from Gabrielle' s foot. She started to investigate, and then she noticed how the footprints just stopped in the middle of the camp. She finally realized, "Ares must have done something to her. She had to have tried to fight back because her staff isn't here." Xena didn't know what to do, so she just started packing up her things and loaded them up on Argo's back. She put out the fire and said "My dearest Gabrielle, where could you be?" Before she rode off to search for her beloved friend she left an X on the tree they had slept beside and left a small note for Gabrielle in case she came back. With doing that, Xena took off to find her close friend.  
  
******************  
  
  
  
"Ares, why in Tartarus did you do that,?" Gabrielle said angrily.  
  
"Really Gabrielle, why do you have to be so forceful?" Ares said laughingly.  
  
"Ares, I don't find this very amusing," Gabrielle shouted," Take me back, NOW!"  
  
"HEY," Ares yelled back, " You can't start barking orders at me, I am the God of War. With that title you must show me respect!"  
  
"Okay," Gabrielle answered calmly, "I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood to play."  
  
"Who said anything about playing," Ares said seriously," I brought you here for a reason. Call it a little experiment."  
  
"What is it, and what do I have to do with it?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Well, I want to know and show you how much Xena really cares for you." He answered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked." I already know how Xena feels about me, she tells me everyday."  
  
"I know what she tells you, I used to say the same thing to Hera, my mother, but I never really meant it. How can you know Xena really means it?" Ares asked.  
  
"Well, she does little things, you know she might just help me with a small problem, or kiss my hand softly and tell me she loves me." Gabrielle said softly. "Or, when we are lying by the fire after we just made love she will..."  
  
"Never mind," Ares said disgustedly, " I don't need you to go into all the details."  
  
"Ares, couldn't you just take me back to Xena?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"I'd like to, I really would but..." Ares replied. "But what?" Gabrielle questioned.  
  
"But I have to know for myself." Maybe tomorrow, okay?" Ares asked. "Besides, you have never been to Mount Olympus. Don't you want to see the grand tour? " "Well, I guess since I'm already here I might as well see the sights. As long as I will go back to Xena soon." Gabrielle replied.  
  
"You have my word," Ares said," You will see Xena tomorrow."  
  
A Day Later...  
  
Xena had traveled or sent word to every one of Ares' temples, and even sent word to Potedia. But no sign of Gabrielle. Xena had almost given up hope. She decided to go to a tavern to get something to eat. When she arrived, she heard a familiar voice. One she hadn't heard in a long time.  
  
"Hercules, is that you?" Xena asked.  
  
"Xena," Hercules exclaimed.  
  
"You don't know how glad I am to see you." Xena said with a little perk.  
  
"When is the last time you've eaten? You look famished." Hercules said worriedly.  
  
"I think I will order something, but first I need to ask for your help. Gabrielle is missing. I have a pretty good idea who has her." Xena said.  
  
"Just tell me who it is and we will go rescue her." Hercules replied.  
  
"I think your half-brother has her. I'll give you three guesses on which brother, but you'll only need one."  
  
"Ares, right? Hercules questioned.  
  
"Good answer. I know he isn't hiding her at any of his temples, I had riders dispatched to look for her there and she isn't at her home town Potedia, she would have left a note anyway, so there is only one place I can think of where he might have her." Xena replied.  
  
"Mount Olympus." Hercules answered. And, you need my help to get up there, right?"  
  
"I would appreciate it," Xena answered.  
  
"Of course, Xena," Hercules answered, "On one condition."  
  
"And what is that?" Xena asked.  
  
"You get some food and a good night's rest, and we have a deal," Hercules said.  
  
Xena answered," I will gladly have some food, but I can't make any guarantees on the good night's sleep. "I haven't slept that well knowing that Gabrielle isn't safe."  
  
"As long as you try, we have a deal!" Hercules said.  
  
Meanwhile on Mount Olympus...  
  
"Okay Ares, I'm ready to go back to Xena," Gabrielle said.  
  
"I'm glad you are, but it isn't time yet." Ares replied.  
  
"But you said.." Gabrielle starts to say.  
  
"I said you would see Xena today, I didn't say anything about going back today," Ares interrupted.  
  
"You lied?? You gave me your word, you lied," Gabrielle said.  
  
"Where have I heard that before?" Ares asked. "Oh yeah, that time you and Xena went to Illusia, when you found out Xena killed Ming T'ien. What did you call that in your scrolls?"  
  
"I just happened to call it "The Bitter Suite". Wait, how did you know that I made a story out of that experience?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"I'm a god, I can be invisible," Ares answered.  
  
"That is some more proof to show you that Xena loves me, we made it through together." Gabrielle replied. "Well, anyway, I get to go see Xena."  
  
"True," Ares answered," but she won't be able to see you. Don't ask why though, it's just like that Solstice story, alright."  
  
"Okay," Gabrielle responded.  
  
Later that Night When Xena and Hercules Found A Room...  
  
Xena finally got some sleep, but her dreams didn't give her peace, only fear.  
  
Xena's awful dream: (Taking Place on Mount Olympus)  
  
"Ares, you better not have hurt Gabrielle. It just so happens that I have "Hind's Blood" on my sword. That stuff can kill a god." Xena yelled.  
  
Ares jumps out from his hiding place with Gabrielle in his arms.  
  
"Hello Xena, it's been a long time," Ares said.  
  
"Not long enough." Xena replied.  
  
"Funny Xena, I swear, you and Gabby can both bring a tear to the eyes." Ares answered.  
  
"Gabrielle, are you alright?" Xena asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Gabrielle replied.  
  
"Not for long." Ares said cruelly as he sliced Gabrielle's throat.  
  
Xena wakes up sweating, crying, and very emotional.  
  
"Ares, if you can hear me, if you hurt one hair on her head I will make sure you and the rest of your family dies." Xena yells as if Ares is right in front of her.  
  
Hercules woke up when he heard Xena dreaming so he went and fetched some ale and put some sleeping poison in it.  
  
"Xena, here take a drink." Hercules kindly demanded.  
  
"Thank you, I think I need a drink." Xena replied.  
  
"Xena, what was that all about?" Hercules asked.  
  
"I had a dream I was on Mount Olympus and Ares jumped out from somewhere with Gabrielle, then we started talking and all of a sudden he killed Gabrielle." Xena sobbed. "I know Gabrielle is up there, I know she isn't dead, I just hope she is alright up there."  
  
"Don't worry Xena, I won't let Ares hurt Gabrielle." Hercules reassured.  
  
After a few minutes Xena finally fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Back Up On Mount Olympus  
  
All right Gabrielle, I can't prevent anything you are about to see, this is what Xena is doing right now. POOF!!!!!!!!  
  
(Gabrielle sees Xena with Joxer and Autolycus. They are all three fishing and talking about the past, and what is going on now.)  
  
"Yeah, "Xena said," The last time I was fishing it was because Aphrodite put you, myself, and Gabrielle under an "obsessions" spell. Speaking of which, have you seen her? I think she went back to Potedia. She just left, I was so upset and then I realized if she can just leave without saying goodbye then she is the one that can come looking for me."  
  
"I totally agree, I never really liked Gabrielle in the 1st place." Autolycus replied.  
  
"I guess she was alright," Joxer said.  
  
"Not that it matters any more, though" Xena answered. " I mean, what's done is done. I guess you two will never betray me."  
  
"I just can't believe that was Xena." Gabrielle said sadly. "I can't believe she would say that I would do such a thing. I can't believe she wouldn't come looking for me."  
  
"Kind of sad isn't it?" Ares asked.  
  
"I am tired," Gabrielle lied." If you don't mind, I'm just going to go to bed."  
  
"Alright, but just remember, if you want to look at her just say you want to see her and her image will appear and it will show you what she is doing." Ares lied.  
  
"Thank you Ares. And Goodnight." Gabrielle said softly as she was about to cry.  
  
"Anytime," Ares whispered evilly.  
  
******************  
  
  
  
When Xena finally awoke she noticed it wasn't dawn yet so she decided to try and use some of her old powers before Hercules woke up. She walked out and hiked up the mountain to the very top and shut her eyes and imagined Gabrielle's face.  
  
"Gabrielle, if you can hear you, just send a sign to let me know you're alright."  
  
All of a sudden Gabrielle heard something that sounded like Xena's voice. Gabrielle concentrated really hard and heard the message again.  
  
Then she thought of a way to let Xena know she was safe, for now.  
  
Xena heard an eagle cry in the air, and all of a sudden Xena looked up and a feather landed straight in her hands. Xena thought and realized the feather stood for the quill Gabrielle used to write in her scrolls. She started crying for joy. Then she sent another message saying that her and Hercules were on their way to help Gabby. And Xena heard another cry from the eagle and knew that was Gabrielle's way of saying ok. After the eagle left, Xena took off down the mountain, running as fast as she could to wake Hercules up so they could rescue her friend.  
  
Back on Mount Olympus...  
  
"So," Ares said scaring Gabrielle," Got a hold of Xena did you?"  
  
"How did you know?" Gabrielle questioned.  
  
"I told you once," Ares answered, "I am a god, I can do anything I want. I appreciate you talking to her."  
  
"Why do you care if I talk to her, you are taking me back anyway, right?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"Well, since you talked to her I know she is on her way to rescue you, and she has Hercules. Not the best odds for me." Ares replied.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"I'm going to go even the odds. If you are hungry, just say what kind of food you want and it will appear. I must go now." Ares answered absent- mindedly.  
  
"Wait, how are you going to even the odds?" Gabrielle requested.  
  
"If you must know," Ares answered, "I'm either going to find reinforcements, or, make Hercules or Xena get lost, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Don't you dare hurt either one of my friends," Gabrielle warned.  
  
"You are just so amusing, really," Ares replied. And with one snap of his fingers, Ares was gone.  
  
******************  
  
  
  
When Xena arrived at the bottom of the mountain, she knew something wasn't right. Then all of a sudden she realized she was surrounded.  
  
"Hello boys!" Xena exclaimed. "You have been following me for half-an-hour and this is the brilliant move you pull!? Pretty pathetic."  
  
Xena starts fighting them off two at a time, tearing them into pieces as it started to rain.  
  
Meanwhile, Hercules had woken up. He looked over at the other bed.  
  
"Hmm, I would have figured Xena would have already been awake. I guess she needs a wake-up kiss."  
  
Hercules walked over to the other bed. All of a sudden the blankets were thrown off the bed and Ares was there.  
  
"What, no kiss for me. Thank the go... wait, thank me." Ares said arrogantly.  
  
"What are you doing here, and where is Xena?" Hercules asked.  
  
"You people just don't get it, do you? Ares asked.  
  
"Get what?" Hercules replied.  
  
"I am the God of War. I can and will do whatever I want." Ares said.  
  
With that Ares grabbed Hercules arm and snapped his fingers and the two disappeared.  
  
Back On Mount Olympus  
  
"I want to see Xena!" Gabrielle demanded. Within seconds, a picture came.  
  
It showed the warrior princess fighting an ambush of warrior men.  
  
"Xena!" Gabrielle yelled.  
  
"What was that?" Xena wondered.  
  
Wait.  
  
"Gabrielle?" Xena yelled and looked up.  
  
"Xena, can you hear me?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
While Xena was looking up the men attacked her from behind and knocked her to the ground.  
  
"Noooooooooo!" Gabrielle cried.  
  
Right before the picture went out, one of the warriors had his sword aimed at Xena's back. When he started swinging the picture disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.  
  
"Xena." Gabrielle started crying out the warrior princess's name.  
  
Xena quickly turned over and kicked the sword out of the man's hand. With one swift blow she knocked them all down. All of them quickly stood up and ran off. Before Xena started back on her way to the inn she sensed someone was behind her. She turned around and put her sword against Ares' throat.  
  
"Hello Xena," Ares said.  
  
"Where is Gabrielle?" Xena forcefully asked.  
  
"I love when you just go right to the point." Ares said." But really Xena, if you kill me you won't know where your precious little friend is. But you really want to know something. Which friend was I talking about, should be the real thing you want to know." Before Xena could ask what he was talking about, Ares quickly left. Xena didn't know what he was talking about but she had a small idea. She quickly took off towards the inn.  
  
Up On Mount Olympus  
  
"Where are you Gabrielle?" Ares called out.  
  
All of a sudden Gabrielle charged at Ares with her staff.  
  
"Agghhhhhh!" Ares yelped with surprise.  
  
"If you helped those men kill Xena, I am going to kill you!" Gabrielle yelled as she put her right leg on his chest and forced him to stay on the ground. "Tell, me now, is she dead?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know!" Ares answered. Quickly Ares knocked Gabrielle off his chest and her body thudded to the ground. Ares quickly took advantage of this moment and jumped on top of Gabrielle.  
  
"Ares get off me!" Gabrielle exclaimed.  
  
"You know what," Ares said," It has been a while since I have been with such a beautiful woman. I think this could be fun."  
  
"Ares, if you touch me your life will be over." Gabrielle threatened.  
  
"Oh, will it?" Ares said as he started rubbing her soft skin.  
  
Gabrielle tried to fight him off, but he was too big for her, their wasn't anything she could really do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xena finally made it back to the inn. She looked in her room. No Hercules. She ran outside the room and went to the innkeeper.  
  
"Where did Hercules go? Did you see him leave? Did he leave a message?" Xena questioned.  
  
"No, ma'am, I saw a big man walk out of the room, wearing a black leather outfit."  
  
"Thank you." Xena answered.  
  
Then, she left and went to talk to villagers.  
  
"Hey you, what's going on?" Xena asked a villager. "Didn't you hear, someone let the Titans go free? But don't worry, Hercules is there." The villager replied. "Thank you," Xena mumbled.  
  
Xena realized this was probably Ares doings. She started off towards Mount Olympus. It was going to be a lot harder since Hercules wasn't there, but he had told her all the trails to follow.  
  
In Ares' Personal Chambers  
  
"You know what Ares, I changed my mind," Gabrielle lied," I think it would be very fun if we.... But do you know how long it has been since I have bathed?" "How long?" Ares asked.  
  
"A few weeks and I wouldn't want to stink up the place. Couldn't I take a bath and clean up, and then play that little game where I'm tied to the bed and get all 'dirty' again?" Gabrielle said very sexily.  
  
"You got it babe. Besides, Xena is on her way, she is climbing up Mount Olympus as we speak." Ares answered. "Maybe I should give her a small hand."  
  
" I thought you said she was dead?" Gabrielle asked.  
  
"No, as soon as you stopped watching she kicked some more butt." Ares replied.  
  
"Well, this is Mount Olympus, right? Gabrielle asked. "Just think how long would it take a mortal to climb all the way up here, and then have enough energy to fight the all-powerful 'God of War'?"  
  
"You're right, you are so smart, I know why Xena kept you to herself all these years." Ares replied. "What should I do while you 'quickly bathe?" Ares asked as he started rubbing Gabrielle's back, slowly making his way down.  
  
"You have a brain," Gabrielle flirted," I'm sure you can think of something that can keep you out of trouble."  
  
With saying that Gabrielle made it to the bath.  
  
"Ohhhh, I think I'm going to be sick." Gabrielle thought to herself.  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Xena was almost at the top of Mount Olympus. She decided to stop for a little bit so she could have a snack and a drink. She knew Gabrielle would be okay for right now. She knew she had better be ready for a battle because Ares wouldn't just hand Gabrielle over without a thought. After drinking the last of her water, Xena sat down with her legs crossed almost underneath her legs. She started concentrating really hard on the battle that was about to occur. She planned exactly everything she would do. She hoped it would work the way she was planning, but it didn't really worry her because she knew she could think on the spot, when it came to Gabrielle. She stood up quickly when she saw an image that.... really PISSED her off. She shook it off and started, almost running, hiking up the huge mountain.  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Gabrielle stalled for the inevitable, knowing Ares would soon grow inpatient.  
  
"C'mon, Gabby, think!" Gabrielle said to herself.  
  
She knew Ares would be waiting on Gabrielle and he might in fact just barge in to claim his "prize". The thought made Gabrielle shudder. She decided to quickly put her clothes on and just wait until Ares did just that. She barely had all of her clothes when all of a sudden Ares ran in the room.  
  
"Okay woman," Ares wildly yelled," enough of your stalling, I'm ready and I'm tired of waiting. I don't care if you come along willingly now, the fact is your coming!"  
  
With have saying that, Ares grabbed Gabrielle by her arm and yanked her out of the room. Gabrielle quickly responded to him by pulling back and thrusting her foot out just far enough to trip Ares.  
  
"I'm really getting tired of this." Ares mumbled.  
  
He reached out and successfully grabbed Gabrielle by her arms. She yelled out with a cry of surprise as Ares threw her on the bed. He started to jump on top of her and she lifted her left leg right when he started his descent and connected with his jaw.  
  
"Owwww!" Ares exclaimed angrily.  
  
He quickly grabbed Gabrielle's wrists and tied them onto the rail.  
  
"I'll tend to you in a minute." Ares said wickedly. He quickly got up and walked out of the room. He entered the hallway and saw his father, Zeus, standing in the middle of the hall.  
  
"What in Hades is going on in there?" Zeus demanded.  
  
"Nothing, dad. Just playing a game with a guest of mine." Ares answered.  
  
"This guest wouldn't be that warrior bard Gabrielle, would it?" Zeus asked.  
  
Not wasting anytime, Ares replied," Yes, it is her. How did you know?"  
  
"I knew Xena had to have reason to be on Mount Olympus." Zeus responded.  
  
"What!?" Ares yelled." She's already here?"  
  
"Yes," Zeus replied. "You better get rid of that girl before Xena kills you."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you aren't going to do anything about it?" Ares questioned.  
  
"No, It isn't my problem." Zeus answered, "Besides, I thought you were a big boy, Ares?"  
  
"I am, I didn't ask for your help anyway," Ares pouted. "I can handle Xena."  
  
After saying that, Ares walked back into the cave that he referred to as his room.  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Xena finally made it to the top. She hoped none of the Olympian Gods would try and stop her. She didn't want to kill them, even Ares.  
  
"That is, unless he's hurt Gabrielle" Xena thought to herself.  
  
But to her surprise, she didn't meet anyone up there. She just continued walking towards Ares building. She walked in, scanning the room for the God of War, but found nothing. Then she heard a small moan. She followed the noise to an opened door. She unsheathed her sword before entering the room. The sight of her beloved friend tied to the bed rail was far too much for the warrior princess to handle. Before she ran over to her friend she looked into her eyes and noticed Gabrielle was trying to tell her something. She quickly turned around to find Ares behind her. "I knew it couldn't be that easy, that is unless it was and you are just losing your senses." Xena teased. That sentence sent Ares mad. He quickly charged at Xena, and just before he got directly into her path he snapped his fingers, making himself disappear.  
  
"Where did he go?" Gabrielle questioned.  
  
"I don't know, but are you all right?" Xena replied. "Well?" Xena turned around, facing the bed that Gabrielle had been tied to.  
  
To her surprise, Gabrielle was gone.  
  
"Ohhhhh please not again," Xena wearily cried out. She heard a noise and faced the door. Ares had Gabrielle in his arms. She realized her fearful dream was now becoming a reality.  
  
"Now Xena, we can do this 1 of 2 ways." Ares compromised. "You can either stand here and watch me kill your friend, or you can join me and become 'The Destroyer of Nations'. Which will it be?"  
  
"Well, I would rather...." Xena continued.  
  
Before Xena finished her sentence she pulled her chakram out and threw it. It directly hit Ares in the head. It knocked him out completely. Xena ran over to Gabrielle, quickly putting her arms around her small friend and holding her in the air. (Not like you would a child but like a hug lift).  
  
"Oh Gabrielle," Xena exclaimed. "I was so worried about you."  
  
She sighed with relief while letting her friend down. "I missed you so much" Gabrielle replied. "Is that stupid? I mean we have only been separated for 1 day." "That 1 day seemed like eternity to me" Xena answered as her voice started to crack and her eyes became watery.  
  
After hearing her lover's confession, Gabrielle leaned forward and answered with a gentle kiss. Xena replied with a deeper kiss allowing a small groan escape her throat. After she slowly started pulling her lips away from Gabrielle, Gabrielle pulled Xena's soft lips and pressed her lips to her soul mates', this time a lot more passionately. After what seemed like forever, the two gently pulled back from one another and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"Xena, I love you." Gabrielle confessed.  
  
Xena replied," I love you too!"  
  
After a few minutes Xena looked over at Ares.  
  
"Well, what should we do with that pig?" Xena asked teasingly.  
  
"Well, I say we do what other people in our shoes would do," Gabrielle sarcastically said," We should let him roam with other pigs in their sty." "Good idea." Xena laughed.  
  
The two women picked Ares off the floor and tied him up. When they started walking off Zeus stopped them.  
  
"Listen, Xena, I don't want to start a fight. In fact, I would like to help you get rid of my son." Zeus said. " I don't want to physically hurt him, but it wouldn't bother me if his pride was hurt a little." After Xena finally stopped laughing, she agreed. She grabbed Gabrielle's hand, smiled and waited for Zeus to do 'his thing'. Zeus gently grabbed Xena by the arm and snapped his fingers.  
  
******************  
  
  
  
When Ares awoke, he first noticed the stench. "Ohhhhh gosh. That is an awful stench." Ares complained loudly.  
  
He then looked down and saw that he was sitting in a pigsty. Ares heard someone laughing. He turned around only to fall back down in the mud. This only made the figure laugh harder. Ares looked over to see Zeus laughing at him.  
  
"It serves you right for meddling with Xena, yet again." Zeus said. "Son, you really need to watch how you treat that woman. One day she is going to get tired of you and kill you."  
  
"Oh, just leave me alone." Ares said disgustedly.  
  
After finally getting to his feet, Ares snapped his fingers and quickly disappeared. After knowing he was gone, Zeus turned around and signaled for Xena and Gabrielle to come to his side. They both walked over to where Zeus was standing.  
  
"Thank you for letting me help and allowing me to watch my son fall into mud. I will never forget it!" Zeus exclaimed.  
  
"No problem," Xena replied.  
  
"Hey, were you two headed somewhere before you...um...got 'sidetracked"? Zeus asked.  
  
"Well, we were sort of looking for a vacation spot." Gabrielle replied before Xena could say anything. Xena looked over at Gabrielle with questioning eyes. Xena didn't say anything, knowing her friend had something in her mind.  
  
"Would you like help deciding?" Zeus questioned. "Hey, I could just take you to a very special place where no one could interrupt you."  
  
"Really, there actually is a place like that, and you would take us there?" Gabrielle said.  
  
"Why yes, of course he would, with no one to help innocent people would be great. At least for an Olympian God." Xena replied.  
  
"Oh no," Zeus answered." No tricks, I will keep everything peaceful while you are on a week's vacation."  
  
"In that case, could you please take us there?" Gabrielle exclaimed.  
  
Zeus quickly snapped his fingers and he disappeared along with the warrior princess and her battling bard.  
  
******************  
  
When Xena and Gabrielle woke up, they looked around to find a lush forest. All around them, they could hear water running in the distance and animals softly chirping.  
  
"Wow!" Gabrielle exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go find one of those warm springs so that I can relax, do you want to join me?" Xena asked as she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. Gabrielle laughed when she saw Xena do that and it took her a few minutes to stop laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I'll join you in a few minutes. I want to get something out of my pack." Gabrielle replied. "Oh Xena, I would like to ask you a couple of questions before you go."  
  
"Alright, what do you want to know?" Xena asked.  
  
"Well, the first thing I want to know is, where did you go? I mean, I woke up and you weren't there so I assumed you had gone to find breakfast." Gabrielle paused before bringing her thoughts into her next question. "And the other thing was, why did you say I would betray you? I would never ever betray you." "Well, I got up to go to the neighboring town so I could find some 'supplies'. I never said you betrayed me. Whatever Ares said to you or showed you, don't believe it." Xena replied.  
  
"Oh. Okay, that's all I wanted to know. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Gabrielle answered. Xena took off in search for a spring.  
  
Gabrielle sat down and was digging through her pack when she noticed two packages that were not there the day before. She quickly opened the bigger one and it was a medium sized pack full of unwrapped scrolls. "Supplies huh, Xena?"  
  
Gabrielle chuckled to herself. She opened the other package and to her surprise it was another scroll, but it was already unwrapped. She quickly unrolled it. She scanned over it and realized it was a note from Xena. It said:  
  
My Dearest Gabrielle,  
  
I'm sitting here thinking of what I could possibly say to let you know how much I care about you. I'm not a poet; you know that, I do not have the capable abilities to write soft, meaningful words, letting you know how much you mean to me. I just thought you would want to know how much I care about you. Your companionship means the world to me; I KNOW I never would have made it this far without you. I don't have the words to tell you everything you need to know. You shouldn't even be here with me. I don't deserve this kind of love; I have caused you to miss your path. Your dreams were to be the ultimate peacemaker and I shattered that dream. I am very grateful you have allowed me into your heart and soul. We will never be separated. Not even death itself would keep me away from you. And Gabrielle, remember this, I Love You Always and Forever...  
  
Xena  
  
After reading this, Gabrielle's heart melted. "Xena, I never knew you felt that way."  
  
Gabrielle quickly put the scroll down and headed to her companion. She saw Xena relaxing in a small spring. Gabrielle quickly undressed, stepped into the warm spring, and swam over to Xena.  
  
"Xena, I just read the note you left me, I........." Gabrielle tried to describe the feeling of love she had for Xena but she just couldn't put it into words.  
  
"Yes, Gabrielle, I understand exactly what you mean...." Xena said, knowing exactly how Gabrielle felt. 


End file.
